finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enterprise (Final Fantasy IV)
This article is about the Enterprise in Final Fantasy IV. For the airship in Final Fantasy III, see List of Airships. The is an airship in the game Final Fantasy IV. It is the first airship in the game, and it cannot land in forests, deserts, mountains, or oceans. It is equipped with a remote control that was invented by Cid Pollendina, designer of the Enterprise. Story Cid Pollendina was commissioned to work on a new airship for the Red Wings, and the Enterprise was his creation. However, he did not want to have it used for evil purposes. As a result, he refused to show it to the King of Baron and hid it somewhere where only he knew of before he was imprisoned for treason. It was later discovered that the king was in fact Cagnazzo, one of the Archfiends. Cecil Harvey and his friends managed to defeat Cagnazzo, and as a result, Cid was freed. He showed Cecil the Enterprise and offered it to him to use in his fight against Golbez. However, when the Enterprise was launched, Kain Highwind led the Red Wings to issue an ultimatum to Cecil. Cecil had to get the Crystal of Earth from Troia or else Rosa would die. Cecil had to oblige and go to Troia. He soon found out that the Crystal was stolen by the Dark Elf, who lived in the Lodestone Cavern which was on an island not accessible with the Enterprise, so he had to use a black chocobo to get there. After obtaining the Crystal, Kain directed Cecil's party aboard the Enterprise to the Tower of Zot where Rosa was being held prisoner. After rescuing Rosa, Cid used the remote control feature to bring the Enterprise back to Baron (Rosa had to warp the party out of the tower because it was collapsing). They then took the Enterprise to Agart in search of the Underworld. Cecil threw the Key of Magma into a well in the center of town, and a massive hole opened in the mountains to the north. The party flew the Enterprise into the hole, and found the Underworld. However, the Red Wings were battling with the Dwarves there, and the Enterprise took some hits from stray fire. As a result, it was severely damaged. Cid had to repair it and take it back to Baron so he could wrap it in special mystic silver that would make the Enterprise withstand the intense heat. When he returned, he was just in time to save Cecil and his friends from falling into the lava. However, the Red Wings had also been modified, and they had the Enterprise in a dogfight. Cid told Cecil to take the wheel and return to the Overworld, while Cid would close the hole. He took a leap of faith that nearly ended his life and Cecil's party escaped on the Enterprise. They then took it back to Baron where Cid's workers attached a hook to the Enterprise so it could hook and carry the Hovercraft. The party could now reach Cave of Eblan and the Adamant Isle Grotto. Musical Themes The theme used when a player is piloting the Enterprise is called "Airship", which is the same theme used for all airships in Final Fantasy IV other than the Lunar Whale. This song can be found as track 29 on both the original SNES and Final Fantasy Chronicles soundtracks, along with an arranged version from the Nintendo DS release on disc two, track 5 of that game's album. Gallery Etymology The Enterprise is a name that has historically been given to several ships and even space shuttles including the famous USS Enterprise, an American Carrier during the Second World War. But it is perhaps most well known as the moniker given to a series of fictional starships in the Star Trek franchise. Trivia *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Brain Blast quiz states that "The Enterprise" was a name of New Bodhum soccer team. Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Airships